Crónicas de Una Infancia Perdida
by LiarO'Shame
Summary: Beyond había sido uno de los mas grandes asesinos de Londres, ese que marco la diferencia no solo en sus habitantes sino también en L.  El era un problema, pero todos y cada uno de las contrariedades provienen de algo, y es el sufrimiento.


[Bien, un fic Beyond Birthday's center, espero que os agrade, es bastante viejo, no he tenido tiempo de pulirlo, prometo mejorar los próximos capítulos, tengan consciente que…lleva quizás hasta un año , puede que este algo mal redactado, pero en ese momento hice lo mejor que pude]

Todavía llovía intrascendentemente por aquellas frías y atoradas calles, inundadas de agua y desperdicios comunes que se habían amalgamado entre sí y ahora nadaban juntos por cada avenida.

El aguacero persistía desde hace exactamente una hebdómada, comenzaba a lloviznar con suavidad, pero tiempo después las nubes se arremolinaban febrilmente, ocasionando daños a casas y apartamentos descuidados o con deplorable mantenimiento.

Sus pequeños ojos de color semejante a los hermosos y onerosos rubíes, que se mostraban impecablemente seguros ante la ventana que reflejaba con inercia las gruesas gotas acuosas que se resbalaban por ella.

-Ya es hora de dormir. - Se dijo para sí mismo, con un hilo de voz suave y pasible, por lo que se levantó de aquella silla que era más grande y alta que él, y dando un salto tocó el álgido suelo de alabastro.

Sentía nostalgia, todavía esperaba con paciencia que su padre apareciese entre las penumbras, mientras solamente se molestaba en sufragar a acostarse temprano tal como siempre lo hacía.

La casa estaba repleta de armas blancas, pistolas, bisturís, y un sin fin de instrumentos de matanza, Beyond las observaba de manera distante, suponiendo que él jamás haría lo mismo que su padre, no tenía ni la mínima razón para hacerlo. Ni siquiera entendía la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.

Cuando sus pequeños ojos pudieron cerrarse, escucho en lejanía el ruido proveniente de la puerta abriéndose, había llegado, por fin.

Fingió seguir dormido, con una pequeña sonrisa cómplice se arropó con sus delgadas y desaseadas sábanas de color grisáceo, cuando por fin oyó la voz de su padre.

-¡Beyond, ya estamos a salvo!- Gritó su progenitor con alegría y euforia, alzando a su hijo de la cama sin importarle que este continuase "dormido", y para luego, con júbilo y cariño, apretujarlo contra su pecho con sus torneados y fuertes brazos.

-¿A...salvo? ¿Ya no te quieren...matar? - Preguntó con timidez el menor, expresando con una sonrisa su satisfacción.

-Completamente mi niño, ahora si podremos ir a ese parque que te gusta. - Comentó entonces su padre, con una mueca terrorífica, que salía sin querer, ya por costumbre.

-Ese parque ya no existe, lo cerraron y ahora hay un centro comercial, papá. - Se quejó minuciosamente el ojirojo, sin estar continuamente interesado por aquél hecho.

-Entiendo...-Calló el mayor avergonzado por su desatención ante aquél pequeño, que sin duda había sido la luz de esperanza y de la vida para él. Iba a decir algo, tal vez disculparse por la omisión del conocimiento de la devastación de aquél lugar público, pero su celular fue más rápido que su propia mente, y agradeciendo rotundamente aquella interrupción, cogió el teléfono.

-¿Jeffrey? ¿Estás ahí? - Cuestionó con tono dudoso un viejo amigo del asesino, que sonreía de medio lado al oír aquella voz.

-Yes, I am. ¿Whats the matter, dude? -Corroboró en ingles, esperando saber el porqué el nerviosismo marcado en el tono de su compañero y cómplice.

-Los chicos y yo organizamos una reunión hoy, ¿Qué tal si te nos unes? Alcohol, mujeres preciosas, drogas y cigarros. - Rió entonces el hombre de la otra línea, a lo que Jeffrey también soltó una carcajada, ignorando completamente a su pequeño hijo, que ahora yacía en una esquina de la cama, paciente.

-That sounds very interesting, you know that I am always proud and in accordance with plans my friend, count with me. - Resopló con alegría el padre del ojirojo, que volteó a ver a su hijo, que estaba completamente en desacuerdo con que su padre saliese con esos hombres y los dejase de lado, y fue por esa razón que Jeffrey quiso retractarse. - Although i planned to be with my son today, i dont think that i can be at the two places at same time.

-No tienes que estar en dos partes al mismo tiempo, tráelo con nosotros. - Recomendó entonces, a lo que el receptor de dicha idea aceptó gustoso, trancando el teléfono y agarrando de la mano a Beyond, que sostenía una mirada curiosa.

-¿Qué haces? ¿A dónde vamos? - Interrogó mientras veía como su progenitor lo desvestía y le acercaba ropa nueva que había comprado ese mismo día. Una camisa negra de mangas largas cómoda y unos jeans de color azul que le quedaban grandes pero con estilo.

-¿Te gusta? La compre hoy, fue lo que más me gusto para ti. Ahora vístete rápido, que nos van a venir buscando. - Avisó su padre, yendo a la sala a arreglar la casa antes de partir. Beyond solo obedeció, le había encantado su vestimenta nueva, la anterior le quedaba o muy grande o muy pequeña, demasiado desgastada, o demasiado apretada. Sentir algo cómodo y nuevo fue una experiencia que le ameritó al menor una pequeña sonrisa.

El haber terminado de vestirse a tiempo fue sin duda algo que aprovechó Jeffrey, que en seguida abrió la puerta de nuevo, y junto a su hijo, salieron de la casa con una sonrisa de unión familiar, que hace mucho tiempo que se había esfumado.

-Hoy te vas a divertir hijo, conocerás a los compañeros de papá. - Comentó el mayor con una mirada convaleciente, a lo que el pequeño pelinegro solo asintió con cariño.

Cuando por fin llegó aquella camioneta negra con un tamaño de gran calibre y una apariencia costosa, Beyond se enteró de que era su transporte por la noche de hoy, por lo que saludó con estima al amigo de su padre, que le devolvió el gesto.

Llevaban mucho tiempo por la carretera, Jeffrey y los demás hablaban y reían a cada rato, de temas que el menor no podía comprender, ni aunque se esforzara en hacerlo, cosa que lo hacía sentir impotente y fuera de lugar. Se pasaba mirando la ventana, oyendo el refrescante sonido de la noche escampando, cesando por fin aquella lluvia interminable, que había estancado tantos lugares.

-¡Bueno ya llegamos mi gente!- Comentó uno de los miembros de la banda del padre de Beyond, que ya había caído en el alcohol y ahora solamente lanzaba gritos y risotadas, que eran correspondidas por los otros compañeros.

-Vamos hijo, no seas tímido- Rió Jeffrey, entrando a la gran casa que se encontraba en frente de ellos, casi atemorizante, pero que se encontraba rodeada de música ensordecedora y mujeres que les faltaba poco para rayar en la desnudez.

-Papi...esas chicas de allá necesitan ropa. - Dijo con inocencia el ojirojo, pero fue ignorado, porqué tanto su padre como sus compadres se habían ido a platicar con aquellas prostitutas.

El menor suspiró y se sentó en una de las esquinas del lugar, sin entender ni siquiera que estaba sucediendo, todo se le hacía raro e irreconocible, y más aún el hecho de que si ese día la iba a pasar con su padre, porqué este lo dejaba de lado.

La fiesta continuaba, hasta ser las tres de la mañana, su padre seguía bailando, y besándose con aquellas mujeres que ni había visto antes y el menor solamente deseaba irse a dormir, aquél lugar solamente caía en lo ridículo y vulgar se le hacía incómodo y ya se encontraba muy cansado.

Se acercó tímidamente a su padre, para entonces interrumpirlo y preguntarle:

-¿Cuándo nos vamos? -

-Luego, duérmete si quieres. - Respondió sin interés, haciéndole señas a una rubia de que no se fuera, que la plática duraría muy poco.

-No puedo. La música esta muy alta. - Replicó Beyond enojado. -Además, Winry Swan puede esperarse un poco más, de seguro puedes ir, llevarme a casa y volver, y ella te esperará. -

La nombrada se quedó atónita, no recordaba haberle dicho su nombre a aquél mocoso.

-Ya basta Beyond, no te intrometas con los adultos. - Regañó su padre, alejando a su hijo de allí, y continuado su conversación con roces sexuales que antes estaba por comenzar.

Ya cuando el pequeño iba a volver a acurrucarse en su esquina, oyó un estruendo repetitivo, casi cansino, cuando volteó a ver que sucedía, veinte, treinta, cuarenta hombres entraron por aquella puerta, y todas las entradas que encontraran, disparando a todo aquél que se encontraban.

-¡Mierda nos encontraron!- Rugió uno de los compañeros de Jeffrey, el cual corría en dirección de su pequeño hijo.

-¡Están bajo arresto!- Gritaron los miembros de la FBI, sin embargo le restaron importancia a ello y procedieron a aniquilar uno a uno los miembros de aquella banda antisocial.

-Vamonos de aquí, Beyond- Dijo entonces el líder de la banda, agarrando fuertemente de la mano a su hijo, que lo seguía dando zancadas, salpicándose con la sangre que salpicaba de las víctimas, los gritos desgarradores entraban por sus oídos y quebraban poco a poco su cordura.

_Aún en ese momento, no entendía porqué sucedía nada de esto, era incapaz de comprender, ni siquiera de oler aquél peligro febril que estaba acudiendo al frente de nosotros, y que se esparcía de manera desmedida por alrededor de mi camino, como ese líquido caliente y espeso que solamente marcaba nuestros pasos, continuaba tan confundido, que no supe que era miedo._

Jeffrey se montó en la camionenta junto al menor, que lo veía indiferentemente, ya consumido por el sueño, a lo que su progenitor no le sumó importancia, y arrancó el transporte a toda velocidad, siendo perseguido muy deprisa por los miembros policiales.

-Todos han muerto, hijo. - Exclamó con rabia el mayor, a lo que el ojirojo solamente le dedicó la mirada. - Malditos detectives, que se vayan a la mierda junto a todos los miembros del gobierno y la policía,¿no lo entiendes Beyond? ¡Todos mienten!- Gritó con desesperación al sentir como el vehículo se detenía, habían disparado a las ruedas, y se había inmovilizado.

-Baje del auto con las manos en alto Jeffrey Birthday - Ordenaron las autoridades policiales, a lo que Beyond vio a su padre llorando, derramando lágrimas cristalinas que jamás había observado antes.

-Hijo, perdóname por ser un mal padre, por favor, se fuerte, se grande, incentiva un mundo solo para ti, intenta forjar tus caminos, y deshazte de quién te dañe. - Rogó Jeffrey, para después salir de la camioneta, y acercarse lentamente a los oficiales.

-Papá...!papá no!- Gritó entonces el pequeño completamente impactado, había abierto su puerta para intentar alcanzar a su padre y evitar aquella tragedia, pero aquél intento fue sublimemente inútil, le habían disparado, no solo una sino innumerables veces, Beyond distinguió entonces lo que era el miedo y el trauma, y posiblemente fue la primera vez que experimentaba odio.

El ver a Jeffrey así, completamente demacrado y repleto de agujeros respectivos a la cantidad de balas que había recibido, habían destruido el corazón del menor, que lloraba tristemente. - ¡Por qué mataron a mi padre, el era bueno!- Sollozó entonces el ojirojo, observando tristemente los nombres de los asesinos.

-Lo siento niño, tu padre merecía morir. Ven con nosotros, ya. - Ordenó el más alto de ellos, dirigiendo al niño de cabellos azabache al automóvil.

_En ese momento fue cuando estaba a punto de nacer, la verdad es que vivir sin odiar, sin matar, sin sufrir, sin llorar, no era vivir, y aun cuando tenia una vida difícil, no acostumbraba a hacer las cosas anteriores._

_¿La razón por la cual en verdad nací? ¿Por qué comencé a odiar la humanidad? Una muy sencilla..._

_No solo había bastado con quitarme a mis padres y haber visto con mi propia presencia y perspectiva como habían asesinado Jeffrey, también me quitaron algo que jamás perdonare._

_Claro, estoy hablando de hace muchísimo tiempo, aun sin diferenciar el bien del mal, solo los momentos que me incomodaban mas que otros, la verdad es que mi inocencia ni mi cara habían cambiado, no amenazaban a nadie, los acercaba, era algo tan lejano que parece que no fuese yo en verdad. _

_Cuando llegue a esa mansión todavía estaba llorando, la Wammys House, el lugar de mis pesadillas..._

_El punto ciego de mi infamia..._

_La caja de todas mis fobias._

_Continuara._


End file.
